A Wedding Affair
by Uki465
Summary: Hermione's world is shattered when she recieves an invitation to Ron and Lavender's wedding. She embarks on a mission to sabotage their relationship and break off their wedding, receiving help from an unlikely ally along the way. Will she succeed and reunite with Ron? Or will she end up falling for a certain blonde-haired Malfoy? Read or I'll cry on your doorstep!
1. Drunk

"Dobby."

The door to Hermione's apartment accepted her magic password and swung open, allowing her to enter. She shut the door behind her, and sank into the sofa with a sigh. It had been a long day at work. She loved working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she knew she was working for the rights of house-elves and other magical creatures, but it was hard work. However she knew she would never give up her work, this was, after all, everything she had been working towards in Hogwarts.

She got up, and poured herself a glass of water, before revisiting the living room. She bent down and scooped up her mail, then returned to her position on the couch. She flicked through the bills and flyers, advertising various establishments. She lived in a Muggle part of London, and so regularly got this type of mail. She was about to put the post down, when an envelope caught her eye. It was large and made out of a cream-colored card, the type that was only used on fancy occasions. Her name and address was hand-written on the back. Curious, she put down her glass, and opened the envelope. She removed the card from inside, and read the elegant text printed on it.

_Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown request the honor of your presence at their wedding…_

Hermione didn't read the rest because she was suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.

Ron was getting married. Of course, she had expected this to happen one day, but not so soon! It had barely been a year since their own relationship had fallen apart. Hermione leaned back, memories flashing in front of her eyes. Their first kiss, during the war. The first time he'd told her he loved her, after they'd been going out for a year. They had been truly happy. Then, the day after his 20th birthday, they had their first proper fight. Hermione had bought this apartment, she'd wanted to surprise Ron for his birthday. But he refused to move there, he didn't want to live in a Muggle area. He said he had nothing against Muggles, but he wanted to live in a Wizarding area. They had a huge fight, and Hermione had left. When she went back to apologise, she'd found him with a Muggle girl. He'd told her he thought she'd broken up with him, and their relationship was over. But she couldn't forgive him.

She shook her head, bringing herself out of her memories. Less than a year later, he was engaged? And that too, to Lavender? She couldn't believe it, she half-expected him to jump out from behind her.

'Got you there, 'Mione, didn't I?" He would say, and they'd laugh and make up. She was ready to forgive him now, she loved him! But he was getting married. In two weeks. To Lavender. And he'd invited her.

Suddenly everything became clear to her. She had to stop this wedding. She had to tell Ron she loved him. Because she did, didn't she? She would stop this wedding. She had to.

( * * )

Hermione had her bag ready. The doorbell rang, and she opened it to greet a smiling Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny beamed, and they hugged each other.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, grinning. Ginny always put a smile on her face.

"Right here." Harry replied, entering the door, holding his baby. James was crying loudly.

"You take him." Harry said, unloading James onto Ginny, before hugging Hermione.

"Hey, Harry. You look like you've got your hands full." Hermione smiled warmly at her best friend.

"Yep, don't have kids, 'Mione." He replied, but the grin on his face said otherwise.

"He's a little monster." Ginny said, tickling James, causing him to squeal loudly.

Hermione laughed.

"So, you ready?" Harry asked. He said the words casually but Hermione knew what he meant. Was she ready to go to her ex's wedding? She'd never be ready, but she nodded.

"Let's go." She said tightly.

( * * )

Hermione arrived in front of the Burrow, feeling a little nauseous. She hadn't Disapparated in a long time. Harry was next to her, and Ginny was on her other side. Hermione took a deep breath. She hadn't seen Ron in a year. She didn't want to stay here, but Ginny had said Mrs. Weasley begged her to.

Harry squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him gratefully. He understood how hard this was for her.

They entered into the kitchen, to see Lavender and Ron engaged in a major PDA.

Hermione froze and her heart almost stopped. She'd been preparing to face Ron, and she hadn't even thought about Lavender, or the two of them together.

Harry cleared his throat, and the couple sprung apart. Ron had the grace to look ashamed, but Lavender beamed at them.

"Hermione!" She bounded over, and hugged her tightly.

Hermione was surprised. She hadn't seen or talked to Lavender since sixth year, but Lavender was treating her like a best friend.

"Hi, Lavender." Hermione forced a smile.

"I'm so glad you made it! Ron wasn't sure about it, but I insisted on inviting you!"

Hermione looked at Ron, who had the courtesy to seem ashamed. She nodded vaguely, but Lavender was already gushing to Ginny about her wedding dress.

Hermione looked up, and saw Ron staring at her. He beckoned her over, and she went.

"Hey, Mione." He said.

"Ron." Hermione nodded.

They stood silent for a few minutes, neither of them looking at each other. Finally Ron spoke.

"You-you're ok with this, right?" He asked, completely oblivious of the expression on her face, as always.

Hermione forced a smile. "Of course." She replied. Relief flooded his face, and Hermione felt her heart stutter. He pulled her into a hug, his chin resting on her head.

"I'm glad you came." He whispered. She breathed in his scent, and came to a realization. She couldn't let him marry Lavender, she just couldn't.

Just then Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen loudly.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages!" She chastised, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"I know, I'm sorry." She apologized but Ginny's mother was off on a rant.

"Don't you consider me a second mother? I know about everything that happened between you and Ronald, but that's history now! I've known you for how long now, Miss Granger? 9-10 years? And you couldn't pay me a visit once in a while? A phone call? Is that how I raised you?"

Hermione spent the next ten minutes apologizing, but eventually Mrs. Weasley let her go. After Ron and Lavender went upstairs together, and Ginny left to attend to James, Hermione was left in the kitchen alone with Harry. She sank into a chair next to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't do this, I can't…"

Harry sighed. "Look, it would mean a lot to Ron if you could just survive the next two weeks."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And it would mean a lot to me if Ron hadn't invited me." She said sarcastically.

"You're one of his best friends." Harry said quietly.

"_Was_." Hermione said, Harry didn't say anything.

Hermione pulled on her coat and grabbed her bags.

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I'll come to the wedding, but I can't stay here, not when Ron and Lavender are…." Hermione trailed off, unable to continue.

Harry nodded, understanding. "I'll explain to Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione paused. "Where will I go?" She asked, suddenly unsure.

Harry scribbled down an address. "Look, this is where the wedding is taking place. It's a country hotel, just near here. All the other guests of the wedding are staying there, Mrs. Weasley rented out the whole hotel. Grab a room there. Ginny and I are staying there, anyway. There wasn't much room here, and we didn't want to disturb them since we have James."

Harry explained, and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, Harry."

"What else are friends for?" Harry grinned.

( * * )

Hermione entered her room using the hotel key card. This was a Muggle hotel, so she had to deal with keys. She dumped her bags on the bed, and sighed loudly. This trip wasn't going the way she had planned. She thought when she saw Ron, he would realize he belonged with her, and not _Lavender_.

Hermione decided not to think about it, it would only depress her. She quickly showered and changed clothes, purely because she had nothing else to do. Then she left her room and went downstairs. The hotel was full of different people, Weasleys from Ron's extended family, some Hogwarts students, Lavender's friends and family. Hermione wandered around, murmuring greetings to different people who approached her. Finally she ended up in the Hotel bar, gulping down a few beers. It was Butterbeer, but it served its purpose as alcohol.

The Bartender watched her down her fourth beer, he was a Muggle of course.

"Rough day?" He asked, as he took the empty bottle from her.

She nodded, and he passed her a glass filled with a different liquid.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at it suspiciously.

'Whisky." He replied. "I'm guessing you want to forget your troubles, and beer won't get you anywhere."

Having Muggle parents meant that she had heard of whisky. She picked up the glass and took a small sip. It burned as it went down, and she almost spat it out. But a few seconds later, warmth spread through her stomach. She finished the glass, taking slightly bigger gulps each time.

She felt warm, and she could feel her spirits lift up.

"That was delightful!" She said, as the bartender was already refilling her glass.

"New to drinking, huh?" He asked, sliding the glass towards her.

She took a big gulp, and nodded. They chatted for a bit, and Hermione carried on drinking, before the bartender finally cut her off.

"That's enough for you." He said, taking her glass away from her. Hermione pouted and the bartender chuckled.

"So which room are you staying in? Maybe I'll drop in later after my shift ends…"

Hermione was pretty drunk by now, and wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"394." She heard herself murmur, before she jumped off the bar stool. She felt delightfully light-headed. She stumbled slightly, but soon righted herself.

"See you later." The bartender called out behind her, but she had already left.

She walked slowly towards the elevator, it was quite late but there were still some people milling around. They looked at her strangely, but she didn't care. Couldn't Hermione Granger let loose once in a while? The man she loved was getting married, after all.

After a few wrong turns, she finally arrived at the elevator. Her vision was starting to go blurry, and she rested a hand on the wall to steady herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, and stars danced behind her eyelids. She'd never been this drunk before, but considering the circumstances, she thought it was forgivable. She pressed the button for the elevator, and waited for the lift to come. She heard the familiar ding of the doors sliding open, and she stepped inside. However as she took the step, the world shifted slightly and she stumbled inside. She felt arms slide around her, holding her steady.

"Whoa, there. You alright?" The owner of the arms asked her, in a smooth voice.

She nodded, and tried to stand up straight. When she tripped once more he put a hand on her elbow to steady her.

She turned to face her rescuer, and was greeted by striking, blonde hair and piercing gray eyes.

"Malfoy?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded, his gaze locked on her. "Are you _drunk_?" He asked, equally disbelieving. And why wouldn't he be? This wasn't typical Hermione behavior.

The door slid open, signaling the arrival of her floor.

"I'm not drunk!" She said indignantly, before turning to leave the elevator. She immediately lost her footing and fell forwards. She would have hit the floor, if he hadn't caught her. He helped her up, still watching her in surprise.

She glared at him, then tried to walk to her room again. She walked shakily forwards a few steps, before she tripped once more.

"Right that's it." She heard Malfoy say. She was wondering what he meant, when she felt him scoop her up into his arms. She was so surprised, she didn't protest as he proceeded to walk down the corridor.

"Room number?" He asked her, not looking down into her eyes.

"394." She mumbled, still shocked at his behavior.

He marched down the corridor, carrying her firmly in his arms.

"Room card?" He asked, when he'd come to a stop in front of her door.

She fished it out from her jeans, and handed it over to him. He entered the room, and dropped her on the bed.

"Oof." She said, surprised by the not at all gentle way he had put her down. "That was mean."

He kicked the door shut behind him, then picked up the bin and put it next to her bed.

She frowned at it, confused.

"Trust me, you'll need it." He said, in reply to her questioning glance.

Then he turned to leave. "See you tomorrow, though I'm guessing you won't be in as good a mood." He said mysteriously.

Hermione frowned again, pouting. She felt so warm and safe, she couldn't imagine ever being in a bad mood, but he seemed to know what he was talking about so she nodded in agreement.

"Right, Mr. Know-It-All. Tomorrow I will see you."

Hermione let herself sink into the bed, and closed her eyes. She could feel herself start to sober up already, she felt so tired.

She felt herself start to drift off when there was a sharp knocking on the door. She knew she should get up and go see, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

She heard the door open, and vaguely wondered who had opened it.

She heard snatches of conversation, and strained to hear more.

"She told me to come here." Hermione heard a male voice, was that the _bartender?_

"Well you're not coming in. She's not in the right frame of mind." Malfoy's smooth voice drifted through to her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? She gave me her room number! Just let me in, and get out of here!" The man snapped, his voice getting angrier.

She tried to lean forward, but she felt herself slipping away. She could barely keep her eyes open, and she slowly gave in, and fell into a blissful sleep.

( * * )

Hermione woke up with a horrible pounding in her head. She tried to sit up, and little fireworks of pain exploded across her head. She groaned and gingerly touched her head, even though she knew she couldn't touch the source of her pain. So this was a hangover. She sank back into her bed, giving up on the idea of sitting up. How did people go through this, and then still drink again? Hermione swore to herself she would never touch another drop of alcohol.

"Well I doubt that." A voice drawled from the corner.

Hermione looked up in shock. Had she said that out loud? She searched the room until her gaze settled on Draco Malfoy, who was sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, stunned and confused. He was watching her, his expression unreadable. There were shadows under his eyes, suggesting he hadn't slept much. He had taken off his jacket and used it to cover himself like a blanket, implying he had tried to sleep there. What was he doing in her room?

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked raising an eyebrow, like he had done so many times when they were in Hogwarts.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember something. Images flashed in front of her. Meeting Malfoy in the elevator. He carried her to the room.

She frowned. "Were you here all night?"

He nodded. "It's dangerous to leave someone alone when they're as drunk as you were last night." His lips twitched up on one side, as he fought back a smile.

"I wasn't _that_ drunk." She said primly, but her statement just caused Malfoy to chuckle.

Hermione scrambled out of the bed. As she put one foot on the floor, she felt herself stand on something soft and warm.

She shrieked, and crawled back onto the bed, pulling her legs close to her. Cautiously, she looked over the edge, to see what she had stood on. To her horror, she saw the bartender from last night lying on the floor. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Hermione demanded, recoiling in shock.

Malfoy's grin disappeared and his expression became stony.

"He came here last night, looking for you. Apparently you told him to drop by your room later…"

"I did no such thing!" Hermione replied, indignantly. She glared at the unconscious man, though he couldn't see her.

"Well, he refused to leave, so I had to Stupefy him." Malfoy said calmly.

Hermione gasped. "You used magic on him?"

Malfoy nodded, his face showing none of the regret or disgrace it should have. Instead he looked pleased with himself. "He was extremely irritating." Malfoy said, like that was enough reason to knock someone unconscious.

Hermione rubbed at her forehead, trying to make the pain going away. His casualness about the whole affair made Hermione snap.

"Right, that's it! Get out of here! And take your extremely irritating friend with you! Leave now!" Hermione said.

Malfoy's smirk disappeared and he looked confused. "Why?"

Hermione glared at him. "_Why?_ Have you forgotten everything that happened before? I have no idea what you're doing here, or who invited you to this wedding, but I want you out of my room! I haven't forgotten how you tried to kill Harry, or how you're responsible for Dumbledore's death. You watched your aunt torture me!" Hermione's rant caused an expression of anger to cross Malfoy's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione interrupted.

She got off the bed and pointed to the door. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room. Now." She said, enunciating each word clearly.

Malfoy rose gracefully to his feet, fury flashing in his eyes. "Some way of saying thanks." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Leave!" Hermione almost screamed the word. She was furious with him. The last time she had seen him, he had been running away from the war with his family. He was a coward, and would always be one.

"Fine." Malfoy spat. He slung his jacket over one shoulder, then picked up the bartender with ease.

Hermione was briefly impressed with his strength, before her fury overshadowed it. He narrowed his eyes at her, before stalking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hermione sank into her bed, massaging her pounding head.

( * * )

_Hey guys :) Thanks for reading my story! If you like this idea and where the plot is going, review and tell me! Then I'll know if it's worth continuing the story! Thanks :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy had hardly slammed the door, when Hermione heard a knocking on the door. Groaning, she got up from the bed and opened the door to a grinning Harry. Rolling her eyes, she collapsed back in the bed. Harry shut the door and Hermione whimpered, as the sound echoed in her head.

"You look like you could use this." He said, tossing a bottle at her.

Her reflexes hadn't woken up yet, and so the bottle fell to the floor next to her bed. She leaned down and picked it up, looking at it curiously. She saw a purple liquid, which shimmered in the light.

"What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Hangover potion. It'll help, trust me." He said.

Hermione shrugged and cautiously took a sip. Immediately the pain in her lessened, and she smiled gratefully at him. She kept drinking until the pain had almost disappeared and she was able to focus on her surroundings more easily.

Once she'd finished, she threw the bottle back at Harry and he caught it easily.

"Thanks." She said, and he nodded.

"So…" Harry said, looking at her meaningfully.

"So…?" Hermione mimicked, looking at him, questioningly.

"On my way here, I bumped into a certain Draco Malfoy emerging from your room." He said to her, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

Hermione groaned, seeing where this was going, but before she could say anything, Harry was already carrying on.

"Any particular reason he stayed here all night?" Harry's grin had got wider, and Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"_Nothing_ happened!" She said, daring him to argue with her.

Harry just looked at her. "Then why was he here all night?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I have no idea. I was so drunk, I can barely remember anything. I think he helped me to my room, but I have no idea why he stayed."

Harry was still looking like he didn't believe a word she was staying, and Hermione sighed in frustration.

"I did _not _sleep with him! I wasn't that drunk! I would _never _be that drunk! As soon as I woke up, I kicked him out."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, and then finally nodded, accepting her version of last night's events.

"You know you could do worse than Malfoy." Harry said, making Hermione's eyes widen.

"I could do worse than _Malfoy_? Are you kidding? Have you forgotten everything that he did? He ran away with his family! He tried to kill Dumbledore! He poisoned Ron!"

"By _accident._" Harry stressed. "And he didn't kill Dumbledore, did he?" Harry added as an afterthought.

Hermione gaped at him. "Do you even hear yourself? This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about! Who even him invited him to this wedding?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Ron invited him, but I told him to. He's become a good friend of mine over the last couple of years, and he _has_ changed. I'm guessing he stayed here last night to check you were alright, he is trying to make amends, you know."

"Make _amends_? Well he can 'amend' all he likes, I will _never _forgive him."

Harry looked at her, exasperatingly. "You're acting like a child, Mione. You will forgive him. You have to spend the next two weeks with him, I'm sure he'll get to you. He can turn on the charm quite easily, when he wants."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Does Ginny know you've become a Draco fan, now? It definitely sounds like he got to you."

"He's changed. And he deserves a second chance. Do you think he had a choice in what happened? He was following orders. Now go get some breakfast. Ginny and I have already had some, it's quite good, you know."

Hermione stared at him. He was talking about breakfast so casually, when he had just told her to forgive Malfoy. She shook her head at him, but he had already left. Rolling her eyes once more, she showered and got dressed, then headed downstairs to breakfast. It was a buffet, and Hermione was already grumbling to herself, as she went to load some pancakes onto her plate.

"Weird, isn't it?" A voice asked next to her. She looked at Malfoy sharply, she didn't feel like dealing with him right now, but the curiosity inside her was already controlling her mouth.

"What?" She asked.

"Weasley and Lavender. They've hardly been going out for that long." He explained, as helped himself to a croissant.

The reminder made Hermione gasp, and Malfoy looked at her oddly. She had completely forgotten the reason she was here. Ron, the man she loved, was getting married in two weeks, and she'd come to stop it.

"I was surprised to see you here, actually. I heard about what happened between you and Weasley, I didn't think you'd come." He said, and when Hermione looked at him, she saw something like concern in his eyes. She couldn't hide her surprise, and he flashed a smile at her.

"The new Draco seems to have a soft side." He said to her, and then he was gone. Hermione watched him cross the room to go to the fruit section. Looking away, she thought about Ron again. She needed a plan, she needed to show him that he didn't belong with Lavender. Lost in thought she sat down at one of the empty tables, she hardly noticed when the chair across from her was scraped back and someone sat down. She only looked up when Malfoy cleared his throat. Hermione glanced up then away again.

"Go away, Malfoy." She snapped.

"Sorry about bringing up Weasley." He said, making her look up again, this time she was surprised. He was apologizing? What was going on in the world? Since when did Malfoy apologise? Especially to her.

"Don't look so surprised. I've changed. It _has_ been almost four years since you last saw me. Is it so unbelievable that I've changed?" He asked, reading her thoughts.

"Look, I don't know how you managed to win over Harry and Ron, but I will _never _forget what you've done."

He sighed and a look of sadness passed across his face so quickly that Hermione wasn't even sure she'd seen it.

"I'm not asking you to forget, I'm asking you to forgive me." He said, quietly.

The look of regret on his face pulled at her heart, but she ignored the rising sympathy inside her.

"You watched as your aunt wrote the word 'Mudblood' on my arm with a knife. You listened to my screams and didn't move a muscle. I will _never_ be able to forgive you." She spat at him, her anger overflowing.

She stood up and was leaving when he next spoke.

"I can be pretty persuasive, Granger." She heard him say quietly, before she marched angrily away.

( * * )

Hermione heard the news from Ginny. Ron and Lavender had moved into the hotel as well. Mrs. Weasley had thought it would be easier to make wedding preparations from the hotel itself. Hermione was both unhappy and relieved. She had moved into the hotel to get away from them, but then again, she couldn't show Ron he belonged with her if she never saw him. She was sitting on the bed in her room, doing some work on her laptop, when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, she stood up and walked over to the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door but there was no one in sight. She looked up and down the corridor but she couldn't see anyone. Then her gaze finally settled on a basket of roses in front of the door. She leaned down and picked them up then shut the door. The roses were beautiful, there were about 15 of them and they were tied together with a gorgeous black ribbon that glittered in the light. They smelt heavenly as well. As she picked them up, a small card fell out. She kneeled down to pick it up. The card was also black, and had something written on it in a white cursive font.

_Forgive me._

_Draco_

Hermione was stunned. Well Harry had been right about two things. Draco had changed, and he was_ definitely _turning on the charm.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rapping on the door. She went to the door, expecting to see Draco, but instead Ron's face greeted her.

"Hey." He said, nodding at her.

"Hey." She said, her mind whirring. Why was he here?

"Can-can I come in?" He asked, looking unsure of himself. Hermione nodded and opened the door wider, allowing him to enter. He brushed past her into her room, seating himself on the bed.

She sat in the chair that Draco had slept in last night, so she was opposite him.

"Do you love Lavender?" She said suddenly, then frowned. Why had she said that?

"I think so." He replied, not looking surprised that she'd asked me.

"You _think_ so?" Hermione asked, skeptically, but Ron didn't answer. He was looking at the roses.

"They're nice." He commented, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, yeah." Hermione said, still distracted by the fact that Ron may not love Lavender after all.

She saw him stand up and pick up the card that she'd left by the roses. He fingered the black ribbon that was keeping the roses together.

"Draco _Malfoy_?" He asked, turning around angrily.

Then understanding dawned on Hermione. He was jealous. Ron was actually jealous. Hermione thought about it. Maybe this was the way to get Ron back? If he saw her with Draco, maybe he would realize that he still loved her.

"Yeah. He's been so lovely, recently. I think he really has changed." She said to him, relishing the look of anger on his face. This wasn't like Hermione, but she had to do this. She needed to show Ron he loved her, and if that meant using Draco then so be it.

"So what's the deal? You two going out?" Ron asked, scowling.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He's kind, intelligent and funny. I never realized before, but he's an amazing person. I feel so comfortable around him." She said, as the scowl on Ron's face deepened. He opened his mouth to say something, but then there was a knocking on the door, which interrupted him.

_Please don't be Draco. Please don't be Draco._ She thought to herself, as she walked over to the door and opened it. Platinum blonde hair and an ocean-gray gaze greeted her. _Damn. _She thought.

He smiled politely at her, and then frowned as Ron came to stand next to her. Ron looked from Draco to Hermione in disbelief. Hermione knew she had to act before Draco said something that would give away the fact that they weren't dating. So before she thought too much into it, she yanked Draco forward and pulled his mouth onto hers. She was surprised to feel a spark when his lips touched hers and a shiver ran down her spine. She was aware of Ron's mouth dropping open in shock, before she realized that Draco was kissing her back. _Thank god, _she thought. She felt his hands slide around her waist, pulling her closer as she ran her hands through his silky-blonde hair. Finally she pulled away, satisfied that Ron now believed she was dating Draco.

Draco looked confused and slightly dazed as he ran a hand through his now crumpled hair. She turned back to look at Ron who was now staring at her in horror.

"You and Draco?" He asked, stuttering in shock. "For how long?"

Hermione nodded. "A few months." She lied, praying that Draco wouldn't contradict her. But when she snuck a glance at him, he still looked bewildered and seemed unlikely to speak.

He shook his head, his gaze flickering between her and Draco, who was thankfully not saying anything. Then he stormed out of the room, grumbling to himself.

The departure of Ron seemed to wake Draco up. He watched Ron leave and then turned back to face Hermione, raising an eyebrow and giving her his trademark smirk.

"Some kiss, huh?" He winked at her and Hermione looked at him stunned. Since when did Draco wink? She pushed her surprise away though, he had changed and she needed to get used to the idea.

"Shut up, Draco." She said, sighing, but that just caused him to grin again.

"No. Because I'm sensing you told Ron we were dating? And if you need me to play along, then I'm going to have to talk." He said, smirking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. What had she got herself into? Why did she tell Ron she was dating Malfoy? Now she was stuck with her lie.

"Just play along, Malfoy." She snapped at him.

"Don't get angry at me, sweetheart. I don't like my girls angry." He said, his face serious but his tone amused.

"Well that's how you're getting me." She retorted.

"And why should I play along? What's in it for me?" He asked, in typical Malfoy fashion. Always wondering what's in it for him.

"A chance to annoy Ron?" Hermione asked, hoping he would take the bait, but he just grinned, shaking his head.

"Nice try."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then what do you want?" She asked, praying he would ask for something that wouldn't be too difficult to give.

"Let's just say you owe me a favor. I'll call it in when I need something." He said, looking at her thoughtfully.

She frowned at him. A favor? It might be dangerous to owe Malfoy something. He could ask for anything. But on the other hand if he told Ron that she lied to him, she'd be so embarrassed! He would want to know why she pretended to go out with Malfoy, then he would realize how she felt about him marrying Lavender. She couldn't go through that, the mortification of being caught in a lie.

"Deal." She said, hoping she wouldn't come to regret it. He offered her his hand and she shook it, feeling oddly formal about the whole affair.

"Deal." He repeated, holding her hand a second longer than was necessary.

"Don't worry, we'll break up soon." Hermione told him, pulling her hand out of his.

"I'm not worried." He said, looking straight into her eyes so she could see the seriousness in his own gray eyes. Then immediately the serious expression on his face vanished, and was replaced by a cheeky grin.

"See you, love." He winked once more at her, and then he walked off, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Hermione shut the door, and then leaned against it, assessing her life at that moment. She was here to attend the wedding of the man she loved. He was getting married to the woman she hated. She was now dating the guy who had tortured her all the way through her school life, and had fought against her in a war. He was extremely manipulative and sneaky. She owed him a favor, and he could ask her for anything he wanted. Her life was fucking fantastic.

( * * )

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Review how you found the chapter, please! And please stick with the story! Check out my other Dramione stories, especially Pricked By A Thorn, because that is way better! Thanks! :D (Post review, post review!)_


End file.
